Mommy
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Just a short one-shot full of our favorite mother-daughter pair. When Rory gets sick, there's only one person who she wants taking care of her. Dedicated to riri393. Complete.


_Disclaimer: No, they're not mine…_

_A/N: So, this is just a short one-shot with some mother/daughter love. Dedicated to riri393. Hope you like it!_

_**Mommy**_

_Lorelai was almost asleep when she heard it – Rory was coughing again. Her beautiful, fifteen-year-old daughter started getting sick the day before and ever since then it just kept going downhill. She quickly rose and made her way downstairs and into her daughter's room, fear and worry tearing through her. She had a really bad virus, and Lorelai had given her medicine but she was afraid that it wouldn't start working for a while. Her fears were confirmed when she heard it._

_"Mommy," Rory said, her voice sounding broken and tears in her eyes, reverting back to the term of endearment that she hadn't used since childhood._

_Lorelai moved over to the bed and sat down before wrapping her daughter in an embrace. "Shh… It's okay, baby, I'm here," she said softly, stroking her sweet girl's hair._

_"Mommy, it hurts," Rory sobbed, although she was already starting to fall asleep in the comfort and safety of her mother's arms._

_"I know, baby, I know. Just go to sleep, okay?" she asked quietly, hating that she couldn't do anything to help her daughter get better more quickly. Hell, she'd even take the sickness herself if she could._

_"Don't go anywhere. Please… stay here with me," Rory said, panicked at the thought of her mom not being there when she woke. Her mom always said that she was almost like a little girl again whenever she was sick and she knew it was true. She wanted her mommy and she didn't care who knew._

_"Shh… I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she shushed and Rory slipped into a slightly more restful sleep. Lorelai, on the other hand, didn't sleep for a long time. She just lied there, holding her daughter in her arms and hoping desperately that she would start to feel better soon until she, too, finally succumbed to sleep._

* * *

_When she woke, Lorelai could tell that it was already late morning. She was trying to figure out what woke her when she felt Rory stirring in her arms and smiled down at her baby girl before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "How are you feeling, baby?" she asked softly and Rory looked up at her with a little smile._

_"I feel a little better," she said in a small voice, just enjoying the feeling of having her mother hold her._

_Lorelai laughed quietly. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, stroking her daughter's hair._

_Rory sighed in contentment. She still felt awful but she would freely admit to loving being so close to her mom. "Can we watch a movie on the couch?" she asked, thinking of one movie in particular._

_She smiled. She knew just the movie. "Casablanca?" she stated more than asked and gently disengaged herself from her girl before standing and leaning down to wrap an arm around Rory's shoulders beneath her arms so that she could help her up._

_Rory grinned. Her mom knew her so well. They were best friends and they loved each other more than anything which is why they were so close. "Perfect," she agreed and they slowly made their way into the living room and Lorelai got the movie all set up before going back to the couch._

_Lorelai started the movie and placed a pillow on her lap, patting it. "Come here, sweets," she said softly and Rory curled up on her side, placing her head in her mom's lap so that she could stroke her hair soothingly._

_Rory sighed. This was perfect. Even being sick couldn't tarnish the closeness that both mother and daughter felt in that moment. She didn't know why she expected anything else. Her bond with her mom was unbreakable. It was also so full of joy and love and understanding that their relationship was freakishly close to perfect. And now, just like always, she could feel the unquestionable love for her that flowed from her mother, and she returned it wholeheartedly. This is how it had always been, and she didn't want it to ever change. It was always just the two of them, against the world. Rory smiled, thinking of all the wonderful times that she and her mom had had together throughout her life. "Hey, mom?" she asked quietly, looking up into the same bright blue eyes that she saw every time that she looked in the mirror._

_"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, looking down worriedly and then smiling when she saw the smile on her daughter's face._

_"I love you," Rory said quietly, knowing that her mom would understand all of the love and contentment and sincerity that she was trying to convey._

_Lorelai's eyes softened. "I love you, too, babe. Always," she promised, her voice full of all the love for her daughter that she felt in her heart. Honestly, if she had somehow seen herself growing up to be like this when she was younger and before she had Rory – she wouldn't have believed it. After all, she was Lorelai. She was fearless, independent, rebellious; wild. But now… She wasn't just Lorelai anymore. She was a mother, with all of the love and worry and joy and fear and happiness that came with it. No, she wasn't just Lorelai, anymore. She was Mommy, too._

_**)( )( )( The End. )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: So, it's not really one of my best, but… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know what I could have done to make it better. After all, it'll only help make me a better writer. ;) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
